The present disclosure relates generally to steering wheels for motor vehicles, and more particularly to a steering wheel construction in which the wheel has a rim core that is resiliently deflectable to absorb impact loads. A steering wheel according to the present disclosure provides an impovement over prior art steering wheels such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,321,996, 3,456,526 and 3,613,476.